Indiana Jones and the Secret Sex Kitten
by MoonKitty4
Summary: Just sort of a short fun little smut, may change it into something serious when I have more time to write
1. Default Chapter

The day was dry, hot and dusty. The trees outside the window hung limply in airless heat. It was going to be a long hot summer. The end of the semester was almost upon them and Dr. Jones could feel the students' restlessness to get the year over, it radiated off them in viable waves. They squirmed in their seats or stared dreamily out the window. They tapped their pencils on their books or thrummed their fingers on the desk with maddening rhythm. He looked at his watch less than a minute to go; he wasn't sure who was happier to see the end of classes, him or his students. The second hand was moving with agonizing slowness, tick...tick..tick...56...57..58...59...and finally it was over! With a click he snapped the shut his pocket watch tucked it back into his vest pocket. "Ok class, time is up" he called out coming around the desk. The sigh of relief was audible in the thick air. "Your test scores will be posted outside of my office on Monday. It's been a wonderful year, and have a good summer" he said as the student deposited their finals on his desk as they shuffled out the door.  
  
A short portly figure pushed his was through the student, pausing in front of Dr. Jones, watching as Indy hurriedly gathered up his papers, eager to get out of the hot clammy class room. "What is it Brady?" he snapped.  
  
"Oh, I just have a bit of a proposition for you Dr. Jones" he said. The way Indy's eyes lit up at the mention of 'proposition' did not go unnoticed by Dr. Brady. "Oh nothing like that Indy" he said.  
  
"Well, what is it then"  
  
Dr. Brady hesitated a moment, not sure how Indy would respond, "Well you see the student body government is having a little end of the year talent show to raise some funds for the summer trip."  
  
"Talent show?" Indy asked a derisive tone in his voice.  
  
"Oh come on Indy, it's not that bad, a lot of professors are signing up. Infact, I am planning on playing a bit of the rag time piano" Marcus said, a bit pleased with himself.  
  
"And what does this have to do with me?" Indy asked  
  
"Well I thought you could demonstrate your skill with the bull whip."  
  
"No"  
  
Marcus sighed, he knew Indy would not be interested, then he spied a familiar face in the crowd of students making their way out. He quickly reached out and caught a slender young girl by the arm and pulled her over to them, thinking he may need a bit of back up here.  
  
"Ah, Ms. Teadsdale," He said addressing the startled student "Help me convince Dr. Jones here, to help us out with the talent show"  
  
Sara Teadsdale was a bit on the plain Jane side thought Indy. He never saw her with out her black hair pulled back into a tight bun on the back of her head. She always wore a white oxford blouse tucked into prim little pleated skirts. If Marcus thought to tempt him with a pretty face, Indy thought, then he had certainly chosen the wrong student.  
  
She arched a little black eye brow and asked, "Oh, does Dr. Jones have a talent other than archeology?"  
  
Is she teasing me, Indian thought, surprised at her cheek.  
  
"Not everyone knows this, but Dr. Jones is quite skilled with the bull whip" Marcus supplied.  
  
"Bull whip!" she looked surprised, but her voice said other wise. Indy wasn't sure what was going on, but he was sure he didn't want a part of it. Deciding to snip this in the bud he said, "As appealing as parlor tricks may be in some circles, it is not my idea of fun"  
  
Marcus sighs disappointedly, but a look of hurt flashes quickly behind Sara's green eyes. She masked it quickly with a look of indignation. She nodded quickly to Marcus, "well then, good day to you sirs, but I must be going now" she replied in a prim little voice and turned to leave.  
  
Damn, Indy thought with a stab of guilt, I hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. She couldn't help it if she was so prissy, and she really was a good student. Always worked hard in his class and had one of the highest scores. With a sigh he left Marcus and took off to catch up with her in the corridor.  
  
"Sara," he said catching up to her. She turned toward him, her face composed, but her eyes still flashing with anger. For a second Indy thought twice about apologizing. Her looks did improve a bit when she was mad. "Look," he said, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for."  
  
Her emerald eyes scanned his, and believing him truly sorry, she forgave him. "It's ok, Dr. Jones. I told Dr. Brady that you wouldn't seem interested but you know him, he wont take no for an answer."  
  
"No is overrated anyway," Indiana said.  
  
"Is that so?" Sara said, a look of hope beginning to show in her face.  
  
"If it means that much to you and Dr. Brady, then I guess I can help out" He said.  
  
A quirky little smile worked its way on her lips, making her eyes sparkle, "Why thank you Dr. Jones. You won't regret it. Rehearsals are at 8 o'clock tonight. I'll see you then" And with that she walked away, a bounce in her step. Indy stood there watching her retreating back, and couldn't help but notice that even though she was a bit of a priss, she certainly didn't walk like one. 


	2. Opening Night

Opening night  
  
Indy stepped out onto the darkened stage, the curtain was still down but he could hear the shuffling and mumbling of the audience. The college's theater was packed full and so far the show had been an overwhelming success. The credit of that went to Sara who had tirelessly organized, planned, and directed the whole of it. He was quite impressed with her skill at making sense of the chaos that reigned backstage. But she effortlessly handled the whole of it with patience and amazing efficiency.  
  
Indian Jones was wearing his best tuxedo, with a matching black fedora worn at a rakish angle, protecting his eyes from the harsh glare of the stage lights. The supple leather of his whip curled in his right hand. As the curtain began to rise a lone saxophone in the orchestra pit began to play a baleful tune, its music carefully choreographed to the event to take place on stage. At stage left a spot light shone and into its beam stepped a beautiful young woman in a painted on black dress. The dress shimmered in the beam of light and her long wavy black hair cascaded in waves over her shoulders and down her back. She moved with a sultry step in time to the mournful sax, her hips swaying in a way that drew every man's eye to her.  
  
Indy felt like a bucket of ice had been dropped over him. He could hardly believe his eyes. Was this the same Sara? He had never seen her out of her prim catholic school girl look. He was amazed to find that such lush sexual figure was hidden beneath those dotty clothes.  
  
From the shadows near by came yet another figure clad in a formal tuxedo. It was the asst. in the act, Roger. On cue he fished out from his pocket a Zippo lighter and lit the small cigarette that appeared in Sara's hand. Indy was unprepared for the hot surge of jealousy that flashed in his veins. With lighten fast reflexes he launch whip and snapped the lit cigarette out of Sara's lips. The audience gasped at this unexpected turn of events and a bright spot light washed over him. Roger took a small silver case from his breast pocket and offered her another cigarette. She accepted it and took the lighter from his hands. Flipping the lighter open she made to once again light the cigarette. With the same ease as before Indy casually knocked the Zippo away from Sara with the whip.  
  
Sara stared defiantly across the stage. With a mischievous gleam in her eye she lifted the unlight cigarette to her lips. And again the whip lashed out and removed the cigarette from her lips. This time maybe a little to close for he saw a momentary flash of Alarm on Rogers face. But if Sara was frightened she did not show it.  
  
Roger stepped in between the two and the Saxophone's tune changed into something tense and dangerous. In Roger's hand appeared 2 flashing knives. A woman in the back of the audience, caught up in the act, give a muffled scream. Indy himself felt a pick of fear. They had practiced the act for hours till it was seamless and perfect, but still the knives were real and sharp and could do real damage if either one of them miscalculated.  
  
With a flick of his wrist Roger sent the knives flying towards Indy's head. With an ease that appeared nonchalance Indy sent the two dagger off course with the whip where they landed with a sicken thud, blade down into the floor of the stage. The audience could not doubt that they were indeed real knives and very sharp to boost. The house was so quite one could have heard a pin drop. Once again Roger sent two more knife at Indy and again he sent them flying away from him.  
  
The next trick was the hardest and most dangerous. Roger sent two more knives flying in a silver arch towards him and then with amazing quickness knelt and drew a third knife and sent it in a deadly launch toward Sara's breast. Indy had to dispose of the first two knives and then flick away the third before it could find its deadly mark. As the third and final knife dropped harmlessly to the stage floor the audience erupted into thunderous applauds. But the scene was not yet over. Drawing from his coat pocket a revolver Roger took aim at Indian. With the same lighten fast reflexes he curled the whip around Roger's arm and jerked upwards, where the blank cartridge went harmlessly off. The movement was to send Roger off balance and he went sprawling back into an ungraceful heap. The audience cheered wildly at this last little part.  
  
With one more deft flick of his wrist Indian Jones sent the whip out once more and wrapped it around the waist of Sara. Surprise light up her eyes, for this was not part of the script, but like a true professional she played it off well. As the Sax once again began its mournful wail Sara allowed Indy to pull her to him, cross the stage in that sexy rolling gait, her eyes never leaving his face. A promising come hither look shown in her smoldering eyes. When she neared him she ran her hand up his arms and behind his neck. This close Indy could see a small angry welt just above her lips where the end of his whip had came too close. He felt a pang of guilt and with her head tilted back and her lips slightly parted in invitation he could not help but lower his own lips to hers. And with that the curtain lowered. The spell and kiss was broken.  
  
He opened his eyes to find Sara looking up at him, the suggestive look gone and in it's place a gleeful smile curled on her lips. She gave a playful bounce, still in his arms; oblivious to effect she had on his body. "Oh Indy," she exclaimed, "That was wonderful!" He couldn't help but notice that it was the first time she had ever referred to him as anything other than Dr. Jones. Indy himself was still reeling with pressure of her body next to his when she pulled him back on stage where Roger was getting to his feet. She took their hands in hers as the curtain rose for them to take their bows. Indy felt her hand give his a squeeze as the flood lights glared once more on them. The curtain fell once more as the rest of the cast moved on to stage for the final curtain call.  
  
Finally the last curtain call was done and the audience was making its way out. Back stage there was congratulations and champagne corks popping. Indy felt like he could use a drink himself and some dinner. Curling the whip back up and looping it over his shoulders he was surprised to find his feet taking him not to the exit but towards the dressing rooms where he had last seen Sara. Knocking on the door he had seen her disappear behind he heard her call out a cheerful "Come In"  
  
Opening the door he found her alone and sitting on a stool in front of the mirror. She had a hair brush in hand and was preparing to pull her hair back into the usual bun. He crossed over to her and took the brush from her and began to brush the long soft locks of hair.  
  
"You really should wear your hair down more often" he told her. A small flush rose in her cheeks and she adverted her eyes shyly. He continued brushing her hair, enjoying the feel of its softness in his hands. A moment passed and she turned to him. "That really was a nice bit of improve at the end there" she said.  
  
Indy could still just make out the mark of red over her top lip. He traced the fading welt with his thumb, "Sorry about that Sara," he said, "didn't mean to cut it so close" Sara shrugged, "It's ok, only stung for a minute" but the touch of his hand on her face sent shivers along her spine. Like most of the girls who had taken his class she could not help but be affected by him. The sheer maleness of him was overpowering at times. And she had the pleasure of working very closely with him these past few weeks and was just recently in his arms being kissed by him. Something half the female population of the school would have gladly given their right arm to have experienced.  
  
"I'm going out for some dinner; I would you like to come with me." Indy was almost as surprised to hear himself say those words as Sara was. All he knew was that he could hardly take his eyes off her and wanted to spend some more time in her charming company.  
  
With a smile brighten her face and making her eyes dance, she took his proffered arm. "Why yes, Dr. Jones, that would be nice." 


End file.
